I didn't Break My Promise
by crazzyredhead
Summary: Law was able to save Ace from death's grip. Ace meeting back up with Luffy.


Chapter One

Law standing here the trees, when Luffy had woken up. He was looking to were Luffy had ran off too. He knew the boy was fast asleep now. Law stood up ready to check on the damage to his sub. He looked to see Jinbei walking towards him. "Is he going to be ok Law?"

Law looked at him "Only time will tell. But if he moves around to much his wounds will open up and kill him. It wasn't just that burn I had to fix, he had been poisoned and then many other problems I had to deal with." Law smirked.

Jinbei looked off to the woods with a sad look on his face. "I promised Ace I would look after his brother. What should we do once he wakes up?"

"Nothing all we can do is wait."

"Shouldn't we go and check on him."

"I will go and send someone to check on him. He covered very fast for the burns he had, then having to have that procedure. I was sure he was going to die." Law said walking off to his ship leaving Jinbei stunned.

Law walked to the ship thinking of his memories of the war. He was surprised that he showed up. "Bepo keep everyone on the ship." He said grabbing his sword and jumping off the ship. He had a plan and he needed strawhat.

He had no idea why he was helping out as he ran towards the fight. He smirked wondering if it just been to help Straw Hat or to fight the marines. He decided it was to make the marines fail at everything they are trying to do.

Law swung him sword killing a few marines when he saw it. He turned seeing Ace moving in slow motion to jump in front of the attack meant for his brother. Law paled seeing the hole in the mans stomach. He took off running towards Straw Hat and Ace. Once he got there Ace had fallen to the ground. Law ran over seeing another Doctor there. Luffy let out a scream of pain and froze. Law turned to Jinbei "get him onto my ship now. I can help him." Jinbei nodded and ran off.

The Doctor looked to Law "What are you doing he is dead?"

Law looked to him smirking, "I like a challenge." His hands started to glow and he gave Ace a shock. Ace gasped looking up at Law. "Room." Law said looking at Ace. "Hey stay awake." He said, that was when he noticed Whitebeard fighting he looked down at Ace. "Shambles."

Law used his ability to switch him and Law with some weapons on the ice patch near his ship. He then quickly got the man who is barley alive on his ship.

"Bepo take Ace to the med bay now." Law went onto the deck to get Luffy, not knowing how much more the boy been hurt and that he be getting Jinbei too. Law looked at the ground and saw some pirates fighting a low level marine near his ship. He smirked and went to get the marine as fast as possible. Since he needed to do some organ transplants.

Law walked onto his ship noticing the damage it had taken. 'I will have to go to water seven and have them fix it up.' He thought placing his hand on the ship.

Luffy sat up and rubbed his eyes and thought of Ace. He let a tear fall down his face. "You can't be dead Ace you can't… You promised…" Luffy turned around hearing someone walking towards him.

"You have always been a cry baby Luffy."

Luffy stopped crying and held his breath. He sat up and turned around and saw Ace standing there smiling at him. He walked over and looked fine nothing was wrong with him. Luffy wrapped his arms around Ace crying.

"Hey it is ok Luffy."

"I thought you were dead. It was just a dream. Just a horrible nightmare."

"Yeah… I'm sorry Luffy." Ace said and rubbed Luffy's back. "Look everything is alright.. You will be fine.. Come on Luffy you now need to wake up." Ace said looking at him.

Luffy sat up so fast he looked around seeing Ace was not there. He started to let his tears fall down his face as he held his legs.

"There you are Luffy." Ace said walking out wearing bandages all over his body. Ace didn't have his hat on his head and looked at his brother with a found smile. He walked over smiling at him and messed his brothers hair up.

Luffy looked at his brother, "Am I dreaming."

Ace smiled and reached up pinching Luffys cheeks and pulling it wide having Luffy cry for joy. As he felt the pain from his cheeks being pinched. Luffy launched himself at his brother wrapping his arms around him.

Ace held his brother and patted him on the back "It is ok Luffy."

"I thought you were dead Ace.." He said crying.

"I promised you I wouldn't die. If I die who is going to watch over you." Ace said smiling. "But next time Luffy. I will have to be saving you Luffy." He held his brother for close to an hour before nudging him.

Luffy looked up and blushed "Yes Ace."

Ace looked to his brother and smiled at him. "Now Luffy, I know someone is here wanting to talk to you about training. Wanna go meet up with him."

Luffy looked at his brother smiling at him. "Sure."

Luffy and Ace walked together not knowing both would soon be asked to be trained in haki.

A/N: Idea that came to me. Should I keep writing it or leave it just a one shot. Tell me what you think. I do have an idea for it if I do keep writing.


End file.
